Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2n + 6}{9} \div \dfrac{7n}{10}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{2n + 6}{9} \times \dfrac{10}{7n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (2n + 6) \times 10 } { 9 \times 7n}$ $y = \dfrac{20n + 60}{63n}$